Different Side
by cheonsa.sha
Summary: Kwon Jiyong; Namja cerdas, pintar, dan seorang bintang pelajar. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang sisi lainnya sebagai seorang G-Dragon/Choi Seung Hyun; Namja popular dengan sifatnya yang dingin dan pendiam, tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa dia memiliki sisi berbeda yang tidak diduga/ it's Shonen-ai of TOP x GD, Chap 1/ Wanna RnR? -HIATUS


**Different Side**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Cast :**

**Kwon Jiyong (GD BigBang)**

**Choi Seung Hyun (TOP BigBang)**

**Sandara (2Ne1)**

**CL (2Ne1)**

**Minzy (2Ne1)**

**Lizzy (After School)**

**And Other Cast**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai. Typo. OOC**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves except ****G Dragon****. He's Mine.**

**Note: In this FF the chara have same age!**

.

.

"Jiyooooooooong! Jangan lari kamu!"

Semua yang ada di kelas refleks menutup telinganya dengan tangan saat mendengar teriakan seorang yeoja imut, sementara si penyebab teriakan ini sudah melesat meninggalkan kelas sejak tadi.

Yeoja bernama Sandara itu menengok kebelakang, mencoba melihat keadaan rok belakangnya. Terlihat lem berwarna coklat keemasan menempel disana.

"Errrrgggh!" Sandara sudah hampir meledak tapi diurungkan niatnya ketika Ms Kim; guru bahasa Inggris masuk ke ruang kelas.

"Aku bahkan tidak sempat membersihkan ini." Keluh Sandara. Minzy, teman sebangkunya hanya bisa menatap prihatin.

"Aku harap kalian sudah menyelesaikan tugas bahasa Inggris kalian..." Ms Kim memandang ke sekeliling kelas, mencari namja berambut blonde, tapi dia tidak terlihat."...Dan dimana Jiyong?"

"Dia baru saja dimakan manusia serigala, Ms." Jawab Sandara asal. Ms Kim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat melangkah ke meja guru terlihat selembar paper dengan sebuah note tergeletak disana.

'Ms Kim, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak makan saat istirahat, mendadak perutku sakit. Ini tugasku. Gomawo - Kwon Jiyong.'

Ms Kim menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Anak ini..." Lalu pandangannya beralih ke murid - muridnya. "Changsung-ya, tolong kumpulkan semua tugas teman - temanmu."

"Ne, Ms Kim."

Ms Kim kembali menatap lembar paper milik Jiyong, dan tersenyum melihat deretan tulisan yang rapi. Hingga saat ini hanya Jiyong satu - satunya murid yang mengerjakan tugas masih dengan tulisan tangan.

.

.

HUP! Kedua kaki Jiyong mendarat ditanah dengan posisi jongkok. Setelah diraih tas gendongnya yang tadi dia lempar sebelum loncat, Jiyong segera bangkit lalu menatap tembok setinggi hampir dua meter itu dengan senyum bangga.

PLUK! Tiba - tiba sebuah tas terjatuh di sampingnya. Seorang namja muncul diatas tembok, dan... HAP!

Kening Jiyong berkerut menatap namja yang kini sudah ada di depannya. Selama ini dia yakin tidak ada murid lain yang tahu tempat ini. Dia tahu pasti siapa namja itu karena mereka sama - sama murid kelas dua walau tidak mengenalnya secara langsung.

"Seung Hyun-ssi? Kamu tahu tempat ini?"

"Kalau aku tidak tahu aku tidak akan disini." Jawab Seung Hyun datar. Jiyong menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, pertama karena reaksi datar yang dia terima, kedua karena suara Seung Hyun.

Choi Seung Hyun adalah salah satu namja popular di sekolah. Dia anggota club Taekwondo dengan badan tegap dan tatapan mata yang bisa membuat orang lain tidak berkutik bahkan saat dia menggunakan kaca mata gayanya. Rambut hitamnya dipotong model pompadour hingga berkesan rapi sekaligus berkelas. Dia terkenal dengan sikap nya yang pendiam, tapi setiap kali dia bicara suaranya bisa menjadi candu. Suaranya yang berat dan dalam seolah menghipnotis siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Seung Hyun meraih tasnya lalu berjalan meninggalkannya Jiyong lalu memilih duduk di bawah salah satu pohon maple. Dikeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Seung Hyun-ssi?"

"Apa aku bertanya apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Eh? Tidak sih..." Jiyong memilih untuk duduk di bawah salah satu pohon maple, tidak jauh dari tempat Seung Hyun.

Jiyong sering kesini. Sebuah tempat seperti kebun dengan banyak pohon maple. Saat memasuki musim gugur seperti sekarang daun - daun pohon mapel terlihat cantik karena perpaduan warna merah dan coklat ke'emasan.

Jiyong menemukan tempat ini secara tidak sengaja. Saat itu Jiyong terlalu bosan dengan atap sekolah sehingga memilih untuk mencari tempat baru. Sekolah ini dikelilingi oleh tembok dan pagar tinggi dan hanya ada satu gerbang keluar masuk, tapi kemudian Jiyong menemukan sebuah tembok yang hanya setinggi kurang dari 2 meter dibelakang gedung olahraga lama. Yang lebih menakjubkan adalah ternyata dibalik tembok itu ada kebun maple yang cukup luas.

Jiyong mengeluarkan sebuah buku agenda yang sudah terisi hampir setengah oleh coretan tangannya. Tangannya bergerak lincah di lembaran yang kosong, sesekali dia terlihat berhenti sebelum kembali menulis. Tak lama terdengar gumamannya.

"Gureumeul gareugo dagaon G Dragon (1)."

Seung Hyun melirik dengan sudut matanya ke arah namja bertubuh kecil itu saat mendengar gumaman itu.

"Narara super board biteu wiui sonogong (1)." Suara Jiyong kembali terdengar. Seung Hyun menutup bukunya.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, Jiyong-ssi?."

Mendengar namanya disebut, kepala Jiyong refleks terangkat. Diangkat agenda sebatas dada. "Ini." Jawaban singkat namun refleks membuat Seung Hyun bergerak mendekatinya.

"Menulis puisi?"

"Ani! Ini lirik lagu."

"Lirik lagu?" Seung Hyun memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Jiyong. "Lihat."

Jiyong menatap ragu kepada Seung Hyun. Tidak pernah ada yang melihat isi agendanya, tepatnya tidak ada yang tahu soal agendanya ini.

"Lihat." Kembali Seung Hyun meminta, tangannya kini sudah terulur. Perlahan Jiyong menyerahkan agenda itu.

"G-Dragon?" Tanya Seung Hyun saat melihat tulisan itu lembar pertama. Kata G-Dragon ditulis besar dengan sedikit ukiran. Jiyong membuka lembar kedua agendanya dan menunjuk sebuah catatan disana.

"Ji = G - Yong = Dragon'

Seung Hyung bergumam tanda dia mengerti. Jarinya mulai lincah membalikan halaman, sementara matanya yang sering membuat siapapun terpesona menatap serius baris demi baris tulisan disana. Kini tangannya mulai membuka halaman secara random.

"Ini... Keren."

Jiyong menggaruk keningnya, kebiasaan yang dia lakukan saat gugup. Jari Seung Hyun menunjuk sebuah baris kalimat.

"Bagaimana ini dinyanyikan?"

"Ah itu..." Jiyong menarik nafasnya perlahan sebelum suaranya terdengar. "...nado eodiseo kkullijin anheo, ajik sseulmahan geol jukji anhasseo... (2)"

Mata Seung Hyun menyipit, menatap Intens ke arah Jiyong.

"Kamu rapper?"

"Mmm... Entahlah. Mungkin."

Seung Hyun kembali menatap agenda ditangannya. Ini mengejutkan baginya. Selama ini yang dia tahu melalui teman - temannya tentang Jiyong hanya bahwa namja mungil itu adalah murid terpintar di sekolah. Dengan IQ tinggi dan kecerdasan diatas murid lain dia sering menjadi perwakilan sekolah dalam olimpiade matematika, fisika, dan kimia. Dia juga baru saja memenangkan esai bahasa inggris tingkat nasional. Kehidupan Jiyong disekolah hanya sekitar perpustakan, lab ilmiah, dan ruang ekskul ilmiah. Semua ini yang membuatnya selalu terhindar dari hukuman walau dia kadang membolos dan mengganggu teman - temannya, khususnya Sandara yang merupakan sepupunya.

"Aku sering menganggap rambut jingkrak dan IQ mu itu tidak matching. Tapi ini..." Seung Hyun membalikan agenda ditangannya. "...lebih mengejutkan."

"Seung Hyun-ssi..."

"Seung Hyun saja, jangan pakai embel - embel."

"Eh? Baiklah."

Seung Hyun tiba - tiba saja berdiri. "Ayo pergi!"

"Kemana?"

"Kerumahmu."

"Mwo?"

.

.

"Seung Hyun, Masuklah..." Ajak Jiyong sambil melepas jas sekolahnya dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur.

Seung Hyun melangkah masuk ke kamar Jiyong yang berukuran sedang. Kamar itu tertata sangat rapi dan bersih dengan dinding dicat cream. Interiornya standart. Tempat tidur big size, meja belajar ukuran besar, dua rak buku yang salah satunya terisi dengan berbagai macam piala dan penghargaan. Piala - piala berukuran besar disimpan di sebuah lemari berukuran lebih kecil. Interiornya hanya sebuah jam dinding dan sebuah lukisan kontenporer.

"Benar - benar kamar seorang bintang pelajar." Gumam Seung Hyun, tapi kemudian dia menyadari satu hal. "Jiyong, dimana lemari pakaianmu?"

"Itu... Disana." Jiyong menunjuk sebuah pintu geser. Sebuah cetakan kayu menempel disana.

GD's Room!

Seung Hyun mengikuti Jiyong yang sudah melangkah menuju pintu geser itu.

"Tunggu!" Tiba - tiba Jiyong membalik badannya. "Ini aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Ne." Jiyong mengangguk. "Aku membersihkan sendiri kamarku..."

"Rajin."

"Bukan. Aku hanya tidak suka orang lain masuk ke kamarku. Umma dan Appaku saja jarang masuk sini, apa lagi ke ruangan khususku itu."

"Lalu?"

Jiyong sweetdrop. "Kita bahkan tidak benar - benar saling mengenal sebelumnya."

"Sekarang kita sudah saling kenal."

Jiyong menghela nafas, Seung Hyun ternyata keras kepala. Sementara itu Seung Hyun justru merasa tertarik dengan tumpukan kertas di meja belajar Jiyong.

"Ini tugas sekolah?" Jiyong mengangguk. "Kamu tulis tangan?"

"Ne, aku suka menulis."

"Lalu apa gunanya itu?" Tanya Seung Hyun sambil menunjuk seperangkat komputer lengkap dengan mesin scan dan printer.

"Main game." Jawab Jiyong singkat. Jiyong kembali melangkah menuju pintu geser. "Seung Hyun-ah, Welcome in GD's room!"

Pintu itu tergeser. Seung Hyun melangkah mendekat untuk melihat kedalam... Dan dia tertegun.

"This is my room!" Jiyong melangkah masuk, sementara Seung Hyun masih tertegun. Ruangan itu berbeda dengan kamar Jiyong yang sangat standart. Ruangan bernama GD's room itu bergaya modern.

"Seung Hyun? Masuklah!"

Seung Hyun tersadar lalu mulai melangkah masuk. Ruangan ini lebih luas dan terlihat sangat elegan dengan dominasi warna merah dan hitam. TV 81" dengan satu set home theather mini dan satu set sofa menjadi hal yang pertama kali menarik perhatiannya. Interiornya sangat modern, mulai dari lampu hingga kulkas mini disudut ruangan. Lukisan dan poster artistik mengisi beberapa space dinding.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Seung Hyun yang menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang disekat dengan kaca, pintunya saja dari kaca.

Jiyong membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. "Lihatlah sendiri."

Seung Hyung melongokkan kepalanya dan menatap tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

"Ini studio?"

"Ne. Studio mini."

"Kedap suara?"

"Seluruh ruangan ini kedap suara."

"Wow! Keren...!" Seung Hyun menatap Jiyong. "...tapi aneh."

"Aneh kenapa?"

Seung Hyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan perut. "Kamu punya studio sendiri tapi tidak pernah sekalipun terlibat di kegiatan sekolah yang berhubungan dengan seni."

Jiyong menghela nafas berat. "Aku sudah sangat beruntung bisa memiliki ruangan ini..." Jiyong melangkah ke kulkas mininya dan mengambil dua minuman kaleng disana. "Mau soda?"

Seung Hyun mengangguk lalu diraih minuman kaleng yang Jiyong berikan.

"Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Musik adalah mimpiku..." Potong Jiyong cepat dengan penuh semangat, tapi kemudian suaranya melemah. "...tapi bukan mimpi kedua orang tuaku."

Seung Hyun meneguk minumannya perlahan, mengerti apa maksud Jiyong.

"Aku diberi ruangan ini sebagai tempat untuk seorang G-Dragon, tapi didepan banyak orang aku harus tetap menjadi Kwon Jiyong."

"Jadi hanya sebesar ini dunia seorang G-Dragon?"

"Ne." Jawab Jiyong. Matanya mulai menerawang. "Karena setelah keluar dari ruangan ini aku adalah Kwon Jiyong."

Hening. Seung Hyun kembali meneguk minumannya, merasa terkejut dengan namja di depannya. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu.

"Jiyong-ah..."

"Ya?"

"Bukannya tadi aku menanyakan lemari pakaian?"

"Mwo? Kenapa penasaran sekali sih?" Gerutu Jiyong. " Itu lemari pakaianku."

Seung Hyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Jiyong. Terlihat sebuah pintu geser dengan model berbeda. Melihat Seung Hyun yang terlihat bingung Jiyong melangkahkankan kakinya menuju tempat yang dia sebut lemari pakaian, refleks Seung Hyun mengikutinya.

"Ini lemari pakaianku..."

Saat pintu tergeser lagi - lagi Seung Hyun tertegun. Penampilan Jiyong disekolah sudah berhasil mematahkan bagaimana penampilan kebanyakan bintang pelajar. Tidak ada kacamata tebal, rambut kuno, dan seragam rapi. Jiyong mewarnai rambutnya blonde dan memotongnya semodis mungkin. Kacamata yang sering menempel adalah kacamata gaya dengan model terbaru. Dia jarang memakai jas sekolahnya dan selalu menggulung lengan kemejanya, kalaupun jasnya dipakai jarang dia kancingkan. Jiyong memang dikenal sebagai bintang pelajar yang modis, tapi apa yang ada dibalik pintu ini benar - benar membuat Seung Hyun tertegun.

Dibalik pintu itu ternyata sebuah ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai lemari pakaian. Semuanya lengkap disini, mulai dari kaos hingga jaket limited edition. Sepatu dan tas berbagai model pun berjajar dengan rapi disalah satu sisi, sementara aksesoris menempati salah satu sudut.

"Kamu mencuci ini semua sendiri?"

Kening Jiyong berkerut. "Tentu saja tidak. Pertanyaan aneh."

"Lalu kalau bajumu kotor bagaimana?"

"Aku menyimpannya di luar, ada tempat khusus untuk baju kotorku, nanti baju bersihnya disimpan lagi disana, aku tinggal membawanya."

Seung Hyun mengangguk - ngangguk kecil tanda dia mengerti.

"Orang - orang bilang kamu pendiam, apanya yang pendiam?"

"Aku hanya banyak bicara dengan orang yang bisa membuatku nyaman."

Jiyong tertegun mendengar jawaban Seung Hyun.

"Kalau orang tuaku tahu aku sudah di rumah saat ini mereka pasti marah." Gerutu Jiyong, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Seung Hyun hanya tersenyum mendengar itu, dan itu senyum yang manis yang kembali membuat Jiyong tertegun. Seorang Seung Hyun tersenyum itu sesuatu yang jarang terjadi.

"Minggu ini aku jemput jam 11."

"Mwo? Kita mau kemana?"

"Aku belum tahu." Jawab Seung Hyun sambil mengangkat kedua pundaknya membuat Jiyong menggelengkan kepalanya. Teman barunya ini benar - benar aneh.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana penampilanmu diluar seragam sekolah, rambut jingkrak mu dipadukan dengan salah satu baju mu yang ada disini."

"Seung Hyun-ah, rambutku ini disebut Short straight blond modern messy..."

"Aku tahu..." Potong Seung Hyun cepat. "...tapi kata jingkrak lebih mudah diucapkan."

Jiyong kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini hanya karena seseorang bernama Seung Hyun.

"Jiyong-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Aku menyukai hari ini..." Seung Hyun menatap Jiyong tepat di matanya. Tatapan lembut dan senyum lembut yang membuat Jiyong terpana. "Senang bisa mengenalmu secara pribadi."

Jiyong berdehem pelan. "Ah ya..." Jawabnya singkat sambil kembali menggaruk keningnya, gugup.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Seung Hyun duduk di kursi yang ada di beranda apartementnya yang ada di lantai 12. Lampu kota terlihat berkerlap kerlip dibawah sana, tapi bukan itu yang sedang dia nikmati melainkan lantunan lagu yang sedang dia dengar melalui earphone. Delapan lagu hip hop dengan lirik yang kadang sedikit nakal, berani dan confident.

Saat semua lagu itu berhenti Seung Hyun melepas earphone dan mengeluarkan sebuah cd dari CD Playernya. Sebuah CD putih dengan tulisan spidol 'G-Dragon'. Seung Hyun menatap CD yang dia dapatkan dari Jiyong tadi siang.

"Kwon Jiyong. G-Dragon..." Seung Hyun bergumam pelan. Kembali dimasukan CD itu ke CD player dan dipasangkan kembali earphone ke telinganya. Musik langsung terdengar saat tombol play di tekan. Seung Hyun memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. "Benar - benar sosok yang menarik..."

Sementara itu disebuah kamar berukuran sedang Jiyong terlihat setengah melamun sambil mengetuk - ngetuk meja belajarnya dengan balpoint yang dia pegang. Kertas paper di depannya baru terisi setengah.

"Haaaaah!" Terdengar helaan nafas panjang darinya. Fikirannya sedang penuh diisi oleh seorang Choi Seung Hyun. "Bagaimana bisa dia jadi orang pertama yang mendengar lagu - laguku?"

Jiyong meletakkan balpointnya lalu beranjak menuju GD's room. Dihempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Dan kenapa aku terus mengingatnya sekarang?"

Jiyong memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghilangkan Seung Hyun dari fikirannya tapi tidak berhasil. Senyuman dan tatapan lembut Seung Hyun justru semakin tergambar jelas.

"Choi Seung Hyun..." Gumam Jiyong pelan. Perlahan kesadaran Jiyong menghilang sampai akhirnya diapun terlelap di sofa.

.

.

"Kwon Jiyong!"

Pagi ini kantin sudah diisi oleh teriakan dari seorang yeoja dengan wajah baby face yang imut, Sandara. Jiyong yag mendengar namanya disebut tetap santai dengan sandwich dan susu kotaknya tanpa berniat menoleh. Sementara murid - murid di kantin hanya menggeleng pelan, sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini.

"Ya Kwon Jiyong!" Sandara kini sudah ada disamping Jiyong tapi namja itu justru tersenyum innocent.

"Ya ya ya, apa maksud dengan senyuman itu? Aish! Kamu benar - benar namja yang menyebalkan!"

Jiyong masih memasang senyum innocentnya. "Sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah." Jawab Sandara singkat. Diserahkan map yang sejak tadi dia pegang. "Ini dari Suzy... Ish! Aku kadang bingung kenapa namja yang sangat menyebalkan sepertimu bisa sangat pintar?"

Jiyong hanya tertawa pelan. Dibuka map itu yang ternyata data - data yang diperlukan untuk mengikuti Lomba karya tulis fisika secara berkelompok. Sandara menatap Jiyong lekat.

"Jiyong-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Apa kamu tidak pernah merasa lelah?"

Jiyong terdiam sejenak. "Entahlah, mungkin pernah..."

Kening Sandara mengkerut. "Jawaban ambigu."

Jiyong menutup map ditangannya lalu menatap Sandara. "Tidak ada waktu untuk merasa lelah bagi seorang Kwon Jiyong..."

"Jawaban itu artinya; Aku sedang lelah!" Sahut Sandara cepat. "Sejak dulu seorang Kwon Jiyong selalu menjadi bintang pelajar. Nilai tertinggi dan juara di berbagai lomba eksak..."

Jiyong tersenyum, kaku.

"...tapi aku tahu bukan ini yang kamu inginkan."

Sandara dan Jiyong memang jarang akur, tapi mereka tidak pernah benar - benar bermusuhan. Mereka justru bisa mengerti dan memahami perasaan masing - masing, itu sebabnya walau kadang Jiyong membolos dan sering mengganggunya Sandara tidak pernah mengadu pada kedua orang tua Jiyong.

"Kwon Jiyong is still Kwon Jiyong, Dara..." Jawab Jiyong lirih. Sesat tercipta keheningan diantara keduanya sampai kemudian Sandara menepuk pundak Jiyong pelan.

"Ya, aku tahu..." Sandara bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "...aku ke kelas duluan ya."

Jiyong hanya mengangguk. Dihela nafas berat ketika Sandara sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Jam masuk masih ada 10 menit lagi. Tiba - tiba seorang yeoja duduk di samping Jiyong.

"Lizzy?"

"Ada acara hari Minggu ini?"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

Yeoja bernama Lizzy itu tersenyum manis. "Kalau tidak temani aku belanja."

Lizzy sudah menyukai Jiyong sejak awal masuk sekolah. Walau Jiyong pernah bilang kalau dia belum tertarik memiliki yeojachingu tapi dia tidak pernah menyerah.

"Minggu ini ya?"

"Jangan bilang kamu akan bersama Suzy lagi."

Suzy adalah teman Jiyong di Club ilmiah dan paling dekat dengannya karena yeoja itu paling sering dipasangkan dengannya di perlombaan ilmiah kelompok.

Jiyong menggeleng. "Dia akan pergi bersama namjachingunya..."

Mata Lizzy berbinar. "Dia benar - benar sudah punya namjachingu?" Jiyong mengangguk. "Kalau begitu temani aku ya Minggu ini."

"Tidak bisa. Aku ada acara."

Mata Lizzy menyipit dan menatap Jiyong intens. "Dengan siapa?"

"Teman." Jawab Jiyong singkat. Terlalu singkat untuk Lizzy.

"Teman siapa?"

"Temanku pastinya."

Lizzy menghembuskan nafas, kesal. "Maksudku dia siapa..."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Lizzy mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan menatap Jiyong lekat. "Jiyong-ah, Kamu selalu menolak ajakanku, kalau tidak pergi dengan Dara pasti belajar kelompok bersama Suzy..."

"Mian."

"Siapa yeoja itu?" Lanjut Lizzy, masih menatap Jiyong lekat membuat namja itu menggaruk keningnya perlahan.

"Dia akan pergi denganku."

Lizzy dan Jiyong refleks menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Seung Hyun-ssi?" Tanya Lizzy tidak percaya, tatapannya kembali beralih ke Jiyong. "Kamu akan pergi dengan Seung Hyun-ssi?"

"Ah itu..."

"Ne, dia akan pergi bersamaku." Potong Seung Hyun cepat membuat Lizzy kembali menoleh padanya.

"Memangnya kalian mau melakukan apa?"

"Ini urusan namja..." Jawab Seung Hyun. "...Yeoja tidak boleh tahu."

Dahi Lizzy berkerut. "Urusan namja apa? Sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal?"

Seung Hyun bisa merasakan kalau Lizzy tidak menyukai ini. Lizzy dan Seung Hyun adalah teman sekelas dan sudah lama yeoja itu tidak menyukai Seung Hyun karena namja itu terlihat angkuh di matanya.

"Jangan membawa pengaruh buruk pada Jiyong, Seung Hyun-ssi!"

Jiyong menatap bingung ke arah Lizzy, sementara Lizzy melempar deathglare-nya pada Seung Hyun.

"Sering ke club malam menggunakan kartu Identitas palsu... Jangan pengaruhi Jiyong untuk melakukan hal - hal seperti itu!"

Seung Hyun tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya, sementara tatapan Jiyong kini beralih ke Seung Hyun. Dia benar - benar terkejut dengan hal ini.

Hening sesaat.

"Jiyong-ah..."

"Ne?"

"Jangan lupa... Minggu jam 11!"

Mata Jiyong dan Seung Hyun bertemu. Fikiran Jiyong sebenarnya dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan tapi tatapan Seung Hyun menguncinya, refleks dia mengangguk.

"Oke." Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Jiyong membuat Lizzy terkejut. Seung Hyun membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi.

"Kamu benar - benar akan pergi dengannya?"

"Mmmm... Ne!"

"Tapi..." Belum sempat Lizzy melanjutkan kata - katanya bel tanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas." Jiyong sudah akan beranjak saat Lizzy memegang lengannya.

"Tunggu! Dengarkan aku! Seung Hyun bukan namja baik - baik, aku takut kalau kamu berteman dengannya dia akan membawa pengaruh buruk padamu."

Jiyong melepaskan tangan Lizzy dari lengannya perlahan. Ditatap yeoja itu lembut sambil tersenyum

"Gomawo karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Lizzy-ah. Aku akan baik - baik saja..." Jiyong bangkit dari duduknya. "...sekarang aku harus segera kembali ke kelas, sebaiknya kamu juga begitu."

Lizzy masih kurang puas dengan jawaban Jiyong, tapi melihat senyum namja itu mau tidak mau dia pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

Seung Hyun memegang kemudi dengan hati - hati, jalanan kota Seoul sedang ramai hari ini. Di kursi penumpang disampingnya Jiyong menatap ke luar jendela mobil.

"Harus aku akui, kamu memang fashionable..." Seung Hyun akhirnya memulai pembicaraan setelah hampir 15 menit mereka terdiam. Jiyong menoleh dan tersenyum. Hari ini dia menggunakan kaos putih dan jaket canvas berwarna biru dengan celana bercorak yang terlihat sangat keren. Sebuah kupluk dan Sepatu limited edition membuat semuanya menjadi sempurna.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku mencoba berpenampilan sesimple mungkin."

Seung Hyun tertawa, ini pertama kalinya Jiyong mendengar tawa itu. "Lain kali aku akan memaksamu memakai jaket kulitmu saat keluar denganku... Tapi hari ini pun kamu terlihat keren."

Jiyong menggaruk keningnya. Pertama karena suara tawa Seung Hyun, kedua karena namja itu memujinya. Harus Jiyong akui Seung Hyun terlihat menarik hari ini. Sebuah Hoodie berwarna abu - abu muda dengan tulisan 'Bad Boy', celana jeans dan sepatu membuatnya terlihat simple tapi keren. Apalagi dilengkapi dengan kacamata gaya berwarna abu - abu.

"Seung Hyun-ah, kita mau kemana?"

"Sejujurnya... Aku belum tahu."

"Mwo? Aish kamu ini!"

Seung Hyun kembali tertawa. "Kamu lucu saat mengomel, Jiyong-ah..."

"Ya ya ya! Apa maksudmu?"

Lagi - lagi Seung Hyun tertawa apalagi saat Jiyong memberikannya sebuah death glare. Jiyong membuang mukanya, pura - pura kesal tapi diam - diam dia tersenyum. Perlahan tawa Seung Hyun mereda.

"Seung Hyun-ah..."

"Ne?"

"Aku suka mendengar suara tawamu..." Kata Jiyong tanpa menoleh. Kali ini Seung Hyun yang tidak bisa berkutik, digaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hening sesaat.

"Jiyong, kamu suka donat atau tidak?"

Jiyong menoleh. "Suka. Kenapa?"

"Ada cafe donat home made di dekat sini. Aku sering kesana..."

"Oke kita kesana."

"Aku belum mengajakmu."

"Eh?" Jiyong merasa pipinya memanas karena malu. "Ya sudah jangan kesana!"

Lagi - lagi Seung Hyun tertawa. Entah kenapa bibir Jiyong refleks terangkat, dia benar - benar suka mendengar suara tawa itu.

.

.

"Tempat ini keren!"

"Sudah aku duga kamu akan menyukainya."

Jiyong mengangguk. Dia memang menyukai tempat ini. Cafe ini berukuran kecil tapi interiornya keren. Musik Hip Hop mengalun dengan volume pas, sementara itu di dinding cafe berderet gambar - gambar artis hip hop dari Korea juga luar negeri yang diberi bingkai kayu.

"Pemiliknya pasti punya selera yang bagus."

"Sebenarnya anak pemiliknyanya yang mendesign tempat ini," jelas Seung Hyun. "Tunggu saja sampai donat karamel dan moccacino float pesananmu datang, aku jamin kamu akan ketagihan."

"Aku tidak sabar!"

Seung Hyun tersenyum. Hari ini dia benar - benar menunjukan sisi berbeda dari dirinya.

"Kalau kamu lebih sering tersenyum seperti itu semua yeoja akan menjadi penggemarmu..."

"Terdengar mengerikan!" Potong Seung Hyun cepat. Jiyong tertawa mendengarnya. Dengan sikapnya yang dingin saja Seung Hyun memiliki banyak penggemar.

"Jiyong-ah, seberapa dekat kamu dan Lizzy?"

"Lizzy? Sandara bilang dia menyukaiku. Entahlah..."

"Perasaanmu sendiri ke dia bagaimana?"

"Mmm biasa saja," jawab Jiyong cepat. "Maksudku dia cantik dan baik tapi aku belum ingin punya yeoja chingu."

"Ah aku mengerti..."

Seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Seung Hyun tersenyum lebar saat pesanannya datang.

"Ekspresimu sangat Lucu, Seung Hyun."

Jiyong memotong donat dan menyuapkan sepotong donat dengan garpunya.

"Woah! Ini enak!"

"Apa aku bilang."

Kedua namja itu menikmati donat dan moccacino mereka dengan gembira.

"Membicarakan Lizzy aku jadi ingat kata - katanya tentang..." Jiyong tidak melanjutkan kata - katanya. Diteguk maccacinonya perlahan.

"Masuk club dengan identitas palsu?"

Jiyong mengangguk. Dia mulai merasa seharusnya dia tidak menanyakan ini.

"Itu..."

GRAP! Tiba - tiba sebuah lengan melingkar dipundak Seung Hyun.

"I Got U, TOP!" Sebuah suara serak dengan nada rendah terdengar di telinga Seung Hyun membuat namja itu refleks menoleh. Ekspresi kaget Seung Hyun berubah drastis saat melihat yang memeluknya.

"CL!" Seru Seung Hyun senang. Yeoja itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul pundah Seung Hyun pelan.

"Masih ingat aku, hah? Aku kira kamu sudah lupa. Sudah lama kamu menghilang."

Seung Hyun tertawa pelan. "Mian CL, tugas sekolah sedang menggila akhir - akhir ini."

Jiyong menatap bingung yeoja itu. Dia yeoja yang menarik. Dengan hoodie hitam pas body dan celana jeans robek di lutut dipadukan sneaker. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna coklat terang dikuncir dua. Yeoja itu lalu menatap Jiyong.

"Eh, siapa dia TOP? Aku belum pernah melihatnya."

"TOP?" Jiyong terlihat bingung.

"Itu nama panggilanku, Jiyong-ah..." Jelas Seung Hyung.

"Namamu Jiyong?"

"Ah, Ne. Kwon Jiyong Imnida. Teman satu sekolah Seung Hyun."

Yeoja itu tersenyum. "Aku Lee Chae Rin. Panggil saja CL..."

"Dia yang mendesign tempat ini."

Mata Jiyong membulat mendengar penjelasan Seung Hyung. "Jinja? Woah! Aku suka sekali tempat ini CL-ssi!"

"Gomawo... Panggil saja CL jangan pakai embel - embel-ssi, kita satu angkatan..."

Jiyong mengangguk. Tidak butuh waktu lama Jiyong dan CL sudah terlibat obrolan seru tentang cafe. Seung Hyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya sambil menikmati moccacino yang belum habis.

"Hei, Ini lagu JinuSean kan?" Tiba - tiba Jiyong berseru senang saat sebuah lagu mengalun.

"Kamu tahu mereka?"

"Tentu saja! Aku suka mereka..."

"Kamu suka Hip Hop?" Tanya CL lagi. Jiyong mengangguk. Mata CL berbinar. "That's Great!"

"Yap! Mereka rapper yang keren!"

"Begophur te babi obsur te (a-yo) nuga ne timberland boots barmur te (a-yo). Saranghedon nega na char te (a-yo) nega doridoridori chumur chur te...(3)" CL refleks bernyanyi, melihat itu Jiyong refleks melanjutkan lagunya.

"...aphado byongwone mogar te (a-yo) unmedar tagodo no ur te (a-yo). Chaga maghyo hwa saghyoya har te (a-yo) jibochyo a-yo iumage michyo! (3)"

"Kamu hapal lagu ini?"

"Ne!"

CL dan Jiyong tersenyum lebar, lalu mulai menyanyikan bagian reff bersama.

"I said one fo tha money and two fo tha show. Jinusean gwa hamkemyon nodo champion hey Hey hey (i said) sero theonan hip hop papiong...(3)"

Seung Hyun tertawa melihat keduanya. Dia menyukai saat Jiyong tertawa dan bernyanyi bebas seperti sekarang. Diteguk kembali moccacino ditangannya perlahan. Dia benar - benar menyukai hari ini.

.

.

"Duduklah. Akan aku buatkan teh hangat untukmu."

Jiyong mengangguk. "Apartementmu keren, Seung Hyun. Kamu tinggal sendirian?"

"Ne," jawab Seung Hyun singkat sambil beranjak ke dapur. "Kamu orang pertama selain keluargaku yang pernah kesini." Lanjut Seung Hyun sebelum menghilang dibalik dapur.

Jiyong terdiam sejenak lalu menggeleng pelan. Ditatap kesekeliling. Apartement ini berkonsep modern minimalis.

"Jiyong-ah..." Jiyong menoleh. Seung Hyun sudah kembali dengan dua gelas teh panas di nampan kecil yang dia bawa. Diletakkan kedua gelas itu di meja lalu dia duduk di samping Jiyong. "Minumlah."

"Ne. Gomawo." Jiyong menggenggam gelas dengan kedua tanganya, menyukai sensasi hangat yang muncul ditelapak tangannya.

"Hari ini menyenangkan."

"Hmm." Jiyong bergumam pelan dan mulai menyeruput tehnya. Dari jendela apartement terlihat warna langit yang mulai berubah.

"Seung Hyun-ah, tadi aku dengar kamu dan CL membicarakan soal club..." Jiyong kembali menyeruput tehnya. "Maksudku, aku jadi teringat kembali kata - kata Lizzy."

Seung Hyun menatap Jiyong intens membuat Jiyong meletakkan gelasnya dan mulai menggaruk keningnya.

"Club itu tidak seperti yang kamu bayangkan. Ini bukan club malam seperti yang pernah kamu dengar. Disana bukan tempat berpesta seperti yang lain, tidak ada alkohol karena memang banyak anak Sekolah yang datang."

"Anak sekolah? Di club?"

Seung Hyun mengangguk. "Seperti yang aku bilang, ini bukan club malam..."

Jiyong merubah posisi duduknya agak miring menghadap Seung Hyun.

"Club ini sebenarnya lebih cocok di sebut club penggemar hip hop..."

"Penggemar hip hop?"

"Ne. Aku tidak perlu memakai identitas palsu untuk pergi kesana." Seung Hyun melihat Jiyong mulai tertarik, membuat senyum Seung Hyun terlihat. "Kamu akan menyukai tempat itu..."

"Benarkah?"

"Tertarik untuk kesana? Kamu akan cocok disana."

Jiyong menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Entahlah..."

"Seorang G-Dragon perlu tempat baru, tempat yang lebih besar."

Jiyong terlihat berfikir sejenak, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk. "Hanya saja aku belum tahu kapan aku bisa kesana..."

"Tidak masalah. Kapan pun kamu siap aku akan mengantarmu kesana."

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Seung Hyun dapat melihat keinginan terpendam yang selama ini ada di dalam diri Kwon Jiyong, keinginan seorang G-Dragon.

"Matamu menarik, Seung Hyun-ah." Kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Jiyong. Saat menyadari apa yang baru dia katakan refleks Jiyong mengubah posisi duduknya. "Mian..."

Seung Hyun hanya tersenyum melihat Jiyong yang terlihat gugup. Jiyong menarik nafasnya perlahan, mencoba kembali bersikap normal.

"Jadi kamu juga suka Hip Hop?"

"Ne. Aku sedang belajar beatbox."

"Beatbox? Mata Jiyong membuka lebar. "Benarkah?"

"Dan juga belajar rapp..." Lanjut Seung Hyun.

"Kamu seorang rapper?"

Seung Hyun memegang tengkuknya. "Masih tahap belajar."

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Kalau yeoja di sekolah tahu soal ini kamu benar - benar akan menjadi pangeran sekolah."

Terdengar tawa ringan dari mulut Seung Hyun. "Kalau yeoja di sekolah tahu tentang G-Dragon dan bagaimana penampilan mu diluar seragam sekolah mereka semua akan bertekuk lutut padamu. Sekarang saja penggemarmu sudah banyak, Lizzy salah satunya."

"Penggemar apanya..." Jiyong kembali merasa gugup, tapi dia sudah mulai mulai bisa mengatasi dirinya. "Seung Hyun-ah, aku ingin mendengarmu melakukan rapp."

Seung Hyun menggeleng membuat Jiyong merasa kecewa. "Nanti saat di club, baru aku akan melakukannya."

"Hmm baiklah..."

"Jiyong-ah, ikut aku." Seung Hyun bangkit dari kursinya lalu menuju beranda apartemennya. Jiyong mengikutinya dari belakang. Langit sudah gelap, terlihat lampu kota mulai berkerlap kerlip.

"Woah! Ini keren!" Jiyong berseru senang. "Aku jadi ingin pindah kesini!"

"Ya sudah pindah saja, temani aku."

Jiyong tertawa kaku, tepatnya gugup. Angin musim gugur mulai terasa dingin membuat Jiyong merapatkan jaket canvasnya. Tiba - Tiba Seung Hyun merangkul pundaknya, tidak memeluk, hanya merangkul. Tubuh mungil Jiyong seolah terlindungi oleh tubuh tegap Seung Hyun.

Entah berapa lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu.

"Seung Hyun-ah, aku jadi teringat sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana bilangnya ya..."

Alis Seung Hyun terangkat sebelah. "Ada apa, Jiyong-ah?"

"Saat kamu ke rumahku kemarin aku mengajakmu ke kamarku..." Jiyong terlihat mulai kebingungan untuk melanjutkan kata - katanya. Seung Hyun mengerti apa yang Jiyong maksud tapi tiba - tiba dia merasa ingin menggoda Jiyong.

"Lalu?"

"Aish! Kenapa bisa kamu tidak mengerti?"

Seung Hyun tertawa lepas. Sementara tangannya masih berada dipundak Jiyong.

"Aku ingin melihat kamarmu, Choi Seung Hyun!"

Seung Hyun menghentikan tawanya. "Kamarku ya?"

"Ne."

Seung Hyun melepaskan rangkulannya lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kamarku?"

Dahi Jiyong berkerut. "Iya kamarmu, kamar siapa lagi."

"Kamarku..." Seung Hyun terlihat gugup membuat mata Jiyong menyipit dan menatap intens Seung Hyun. "Kamarku itu..."

.

.

Senyum masih terpasang di wajah Jiyong, bahkan setelah mobil hitam itu menghilang di belokan komplek rumahnya.

"Choi Seung Hyun..." Gumam Jiyong pelan. Seminggu yang lalu mereka bahkan tidak pernah bertukar sapa saat mereka bertemu di koridor sekolah, tapi semuanya mendadak berubah dan mereka menjadi cukup dekat.

Tiba - tiba Jiyong tertawa. "Choi Seung Hyun, kamu benar - benar tidak terduga..."

FLASHBACK ON

Jiyong memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saat pintu kamar itu terbuka. Apa yang dia lihat benar - benar di luar dugaan. Dia sudah membayangkan seperti apa kamar namja seperti Seung Hyun, seorang ahli taekwondo yang juga seorang rapper.

"Ini... Kamarmu?"

"Ne."

"Aaaa..." Jiyong tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Sedikit diluar dugaan."

Seung Hyun tersenyum malu, sehingga terlihat manis. Ekspresi yang belum pernah dia perlihatkan kepada siapapun selain Jiyong.

"Masuklah..."

Jiyong melangkahkan kakinya. "Semua mainan ini sejak kapan kamu kumpulkan."

"Sejak aku SD. Aku penyuka miniatur sejak dulu..."

Jiyong mengangguk. Kamar Seung Hyun terlihat seperti toko mainan baginya. Aneka miniatur dan emoticon terlihat disana. Ditata rapi di lemari kaca. Miniatur yang lebih besar ditata berjajar di lantai.

"Lalu kenapa warna kamarnya..." Jiyong menatap warna dinding. "... Pink?"

Senyum malu kembali muncul di wajah Seung Hyun. "Aku suka pink."

"Benarkah? Tidak akan ada yang menyangka tentang ini..." Senyum Jiyong merekah "...dan entah kenapa aku merasa beruntung bisa mengenalmu secara pribadi, dan dekat."

"Ne. Aku juga. Menyenangkan bisa mengenal sisi lain seorang Kwon Jiyong..."

Mereka bertatapan. Kadang tidak diperlukan kata - kata karena mata sering kali mampu menyampaikan apa yang dirasa, bahkan apa yang belum disadari.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Pink Boy..." Gumam Jiyong sambil tertawa pelan. Dihirup udara malam perlahan, walau dingin tapi hatinya terasa hangat. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan perasaan senyaman ini.

"Kwon Jiyong!"

Jiyong tersentak saat mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal. Perasaan hangat yang dia rasakan menghilang seketika. Dibalikkan badannya perlahan. Seorang namja paruh baya dan yeoja yang umurnya tidak jauh dengan namja itu berdiri di depan pagar rumah yang terbuka, menatapnya marah.

"Appa... Umma..."

"Apa jam tanganmu mati?"

"Jam tangan? A-ani. Jam tanganku baik - baik saja..."

"Lalu apa kamu tidak bisa melihat jam berapa ini, Hah?" Suara namja paruh baya itu mulai meninggi, sementara yeoja disampingnya mulai mengusap lengan namja itu.

"Mi-mian Appa..."

"Kalau kamu mulai bertingkah seperti ini bagaimana kamu bisa mengikuti jejak Noona dan Hyungmu?"

Mr Kwon terlihat sangat marah, untung saja Ms Kwon bisa mereda kemarahannya.

"Jiyong-ah, sebaiknya sekarang masuk ke kamarmu dan cepat tidur."

"N-Ne, Umma. Gomawo..." Jiyong menundukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Direbahkan badannya diatas tempat tidur begitu tiba di kamar.

"Noona, Hyung..." Matanya menerawang mengingat kedua kakaknya yang kini berada di luar negeri. "Bogoshipo..."

Jiyong meraih photo yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya. Photonya bersama kedua kakaknya. Keluarga Kwon adalah keluarga terpandang. Appa Jiyong adalah seorang guru besar bidang ekonomi di salah satu Universitas terbaik di Korea sekaligus pengusaha besar di Korea, sementara Umma Jiyong pemilik yayasan yang fokus mengurus anak - anak keterbelakangan mental. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan dengan kecerdasan yang gemilang. Kecerdasan mereka menurun kepada ketiga anaknya.

Kwon Dami, anak pertama di keluarga Kwon sedang berada di Amerika. Dia yeoja cantik dengan mata indah yang baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikannya di fakultas hukum di Yale University. Sekarang Dami sedang mempersiapkan kuliah S2nya. Sementara anak kedua keluar keluarga Kwon adalah Kwon Sang Woo. Dia seorang namja tampan yang mampu membuat yeoja bertekuk lutut padanya. Kwon Sang Woo berada di Inggris sekarang . Dia terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa di fakultas kedokteran di Oxford University.

Jiyong menghela nafasnya. Selama ini teman - teman di sekolahnya selalu menganggappnya luar biasa, tapi bagi Umma dan Appanya Jiyong belum sehebat kedua kakaknya. Prestasi Jiyong yang sudah mencapai tingkat nasional masih dianggapp kurang dibandingkan kedua kakaknya yang memiliki prestasi tingkat Asia.

Jiyong menutup matanya, gelisah. Dia sudah berusaha semaksimal yang dia bisa, tapi hatinya tahu bukan ini yang dia inginkan.

Dengan lantai gontai jiyong menuju GD's room, menuju studio mininya. Ditatap semua alat yang ada disana dengan perasaan hampa. Jiyong melamun entah berapa lama hingga dia rasakan handphonenya bergetar di saku celannya. Ada pesan dari Seung Hyun.

'What's up G-Dragon? Sudah tidurkah? Aku tiba - tiba saja membayangkan satu hal, kalau kita duet kita bisa sekeren JinuSean. Menurutmu apa nama yang keren untuk kita? G-TOP atau TOP-G?'

Senyum tiba - tiba saja muncul di wajah Jiyong yang sempat sendu. Dia tidak pernah tahu sampai kapan dia tetap harus menjadi Kwon Jiyong, tapi setidaknya dia tahu satu hal ; seorang GD tidak lagi sendirian, ada seorang TOP yang bisa dia ajak untuk berbagi.

'Yo yo yo! G-TOP sepertinya lebih keren! Maksudku, yang paling keren namanya harus di depan.'

Pesan itu sudah terkirim. Direbahkan badannya di sofa, ditutup matanya dan mulai membayangkan seorang Seung Hyun tersenyum. Perasaan Jiyong mulai membaik, dan perlahan dia mulai terlelap.

**TBC (or END?)**

**Ini sebenarnya mau TBC atau END ya? Author malah bingung sendiri #tendangkelaut#,, apapun itu ini adalah FF pertamaku dengan pairing GTOP,, FF gaje, typos dan OOC #selalu#,, so, buat readers yang udah mau baca author ucapkan ; gomawo,, jangan lupa review ya, saran kritik author terima, asal jangan bashing apalagi bashing kedua suami author di FF ini #dibakarVIP#,, gomawoooo :)**

**Footnote:**

**Lirik lagu Knock Out – GD x TOP**

**Lirik Lagu Heartbreaker – GD**

**Lirik Lagu A Yo - Jinusean**


End file.
